Nitrome Wiki
Rust Bucket update 2 slider.png|Rust Bucket Update #2|link=Rust Bucket|linktext=10 new levels, 3 new enemies, and revives to spend your coins on! Gopogo update slider.png|Gopogo Update #1|link=Gopogo|linktext=10 new characters and 10 new extreme levels! btlh-banner.png|Beneath The Lighthouse|link=Beneath The Lighthouse|linktext=Serene puzzle action game about a boy in search of his lost Grandpa. Vault slider.png|Vault!|link=Vault!|linktext=Vault your way through canyons and obstacles }} This month's logo was made by Santiago González Martín, made up of content from Vault, the most recent Nitrome game at the time. The logo consists of three screenshots of Vault, the left screenshot showing an exploding Panic bot next to a hoop, the middle screenshot showing a Panic bot running past a hoop, and in the right image The Dragon dying. A large image of King Edward is present on the right side of the logo. The word "Wiki" is coloured in white and purple and has a block-like pixel style. :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! }} * ...that games like Gunbrick, Ice Beak, and Coil can be played within the icon itself? * ...that Chick Flick was originally a mobile phone game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to develop than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but abandoned? * ...that you can play some Nitrome games here on this wiki? * ...that the squirrels from Chick Flick made a cameo in Sandman, before their game was released? * ...that Nitrome listed the beta testers in the credits of their first six games? * ...that every game released in 2013 was made Touchy compatible? * ...that Nitrome has currently been running for eleven years (August 10th 2004 - 2015)? * ...that Nitrome removed Nitrome Touchy from the Apple App Store and Google Play? * ...that there was going to be a direct sequel to Cheese Dreams, but it was abandoned? }} }} To write a new article, just enter the name of your article in the box below. Don't forget to make sure that you are not creating a preexisting page, though. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Project:Tutorials for help on several subjects! * Ask an experienced user or an active adminadminadmin for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help! * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Articles in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. * Find out how you can help the Nitrome Wiki more by visiting Project:Helping out ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. File:SocialButtons.png| rect 0 0 94 26 Nitrome Wiki on Facebook rect 94 0 188 26 Nitrome Wiki on Twitter rect 188 0 282 26 Nitrome Wiki on YouTube desc none }} : Wiki|action=purge}} Purge for new featured media }} : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results }} Best Nitrome game of 2015? Gunbrick Fluffball Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire Silly Sausage in Meat Land Cooped Up Green Ninja Vault! Beneath The Lighthouse Gopogo Rust Bucket 'Previous month poll results 'Suggest a poll! }} http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb5/nitromepixellove/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png }} http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb7/neutronized/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images.wikia.com/blueflake/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb10/fliptic/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png de:Nitrome Wiki es:Portada zh:Nitrome中文 维基 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Home